


Good Omens

by ItspronouncedJulia



Series: There is the task, there is the burden [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parenting, Gen, Healing, I just want them both to be so happy, Making things right, Mending Relationships, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: Maryse Lightwood thought thunderstorms were bad omens but it just so happens on the darkest day of the week she gets a second chance.





	

There wasn't a version of herself that didn't hate thunderstorms of this Maryse Lightwood was convince. In every universe, alternate reality and timeline there was a Maryse Lightwood and she hated thunderstorms. Maryse had never understood the people who said that they were peaceful for Maryse they always set her on edge no matter what.

Nothing good ever happened when it rained, it was a bad omen. Her father had his throat slit by a werewolf in the middle of a thunderstorm and the day her dear brother Max had left it had been storming so terribly in Idris that you couldn’t even leave the house. Though Max did and she hadn’t seen him since.

Smiling sadly Maryse remembered her mother telling her that it was raining so bad because the angel was mourning Max’s death. He wasn’t really dead but to them he had to be lest they be shunned by the other nephilim. Reaching up Maryse ran her fingers over the place her circle mark _use_ to be.

Pretending that Max was dead and with her father hadn’t stopped her or her mother from being considered outcasts. It certainly hadn’t stopped Maryse from missing him more than anything in the world despite what her mother had wanted.

“Are you alright?” Isabelle’s soft voice brought Maryse back to the present. Glancing up she saw her daughter leaning in the doorway with an unreadable look on her face. Maybe if Maryse wasn’t such a miserable bitch to her all the time she would be able to read that look.

Maryse didn’t like to think about it.

 "Jocelyn was your friend right? You two were involved in the same group so…” Isabelle trailed off unsure where to go from there. To say ‘you two use to kill innocent downworlders and tried to make a new world order together right?’ just might be a little forward. Even for her own daughter.

“Involved _..._ yeah.” Maryse said smiling softly, it quickly fell away as her mind jumped to Jocelyn Fairchild laying in white waiting to be cremated. “It’s odd I thought she had died years ago and yet...still.” Maryse whispered her eyes falling to her hands which were nervously tugging at the hem of her dress.

  _Involved..._ That was a good way to describe her and  Jocelyn.

It was almost...exciting to have seen her long lost friend again when she woke up but now she was dead at the hands of her son. **No** , Maryse had to remind herself, Alec didn’t do that. The demon possessing him did.

“The first time you thought she died you didn’t actually have to see her dead,” Isabelle said thoughtfully moving into the room and towards her mother. “Seeing her probably made it real.” She said gingerly taking a seat next Maryse. Afraid she would bite.

“How is Clarissa doing?” Maryse asked abruptly wanting to distract herself from her own grief. 

“We call her Clary here mom, don’t be weird.” Maryse chuckled softly. “She’s...she’s handling it like Clary would.” Maryse didn’t really know what that meant but if she had to guess it wasn’t good. Maryse just didn’t have the energy to investigate any further though.

“And your brothers?” She asked. Alec and Jace were as stoic as ever in front of her but she knew once she left that they would reveal their true feelings to Isabelle.

“Holding up, Alec’s in a bad way but he left with Magnus and Jace...is helping Clary through this difficult time.” Maryse cringed at the thought of what kind of trouble those two must be stirring up.

“And you? I know you and Clari- Clary are _close_ are you alright?” Isabelle took a moment to answer her doe eyes focused on the ground in front of her.

“I'm, conflicted. I'm sad that Clary had to go through that. She just got her mother back and now she's dead,  _Murdered,_  and Clary had to see that.” Isabelle shook her head still focused on the floor.

 “No one ever wants someone they love to go through that but I'm also angry.” Maryse felt her stomach begin to knot. Call it mother's intuition but she had a feel she knew who Isabelle was angry at.

And it wasn't Jocelyn.

 “I'm mad about how you treat me, I'm mad we don't have a relationship like Clary and Jocelyn did, I don't want to be sending you off in white having things being the way they are now.” Perhaps a Mack truck running Maryse over might have hurt less.

“I know I'm a miserable mother. I know I'm not perfect but everything I do I do for you.” Maryse said softly.

“It's not good enough. I want an actual relationship not just some shitty excuses.”

“They aren't excuse Isabelle I'm trying-”

“You're failing! I want a real mother not some robot whose trying to make me a _better_ woman than you are or were trust me you've done that I'm sick of you being this...fridge bitch! I want my mother- my real mother.” Isabelle shouted tears were at this point streaming down her eyes.

“That is the mother I am Isabelle!” Maryse shouted back. “This is me being you're real mother and I know I'm not perfect trust me _I know_  and I want to be better but it's hard.”

“And I can't be Jocelyn Fairchild I never could but,” she added her voice suddenly dropping above a whisper. “I could…I could try to be the mother you deserve, If it's not too late.” The silence between them seemed to stretch for days before anything happened.

“You goof it's not to late why do you think I came to you!” Isabelle shouted and without thought threw her arms around her mother. In an instant Maryse felt herself melt and return her daughter’s embrace.

“I'm not going to be perfect I'm most certainly going to let you down.” Maryse whispered her heart beating so quickly it felt like it was about to burst out of her chest.

“I know, I know as long as you're trying to make it better.” Isabelle yelped pressing her face against Maryse’s neck.

“Also I'm sorry I called you a bitch.” Isabelle said nervously causing Maryse to smile.

“It's not like I don't deserve it,” Maryse said. “But let's not do that again.”

“Okay,” Izzy nodded giving her mother a soft kiss on the cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you to so much.” Isabelle smiled and they sat together in a happy silence for a moment or two before they were interrupted.

 "It's Clary..." Jace said appearing in the doorway. Without question Isabelle jumped to feet and hurried towards her brother.

“I'm coming,” Isabelle said without question. She gave her mother a swift peck on the cheek before disappearing with Jace. Maryse smiled and ran her fingers against her cheek. How quickly Isabelle was to let her back in.

Isabelle didn't think it was too late. Isabelle didn't think it was too late. _Isabelle didn't think it was too late!_

Tears began to burn the corner of hers eyes. It wasn't too late. She could make it right again. For that Maryse was grateful.

         


End file.
